·Esto me pasa por juntarme contigo·
by Amy.Magenta
Summary: Tropezamos por accidenta, terminamos así por casualidad y después de todo lo que pasamos nos hicimos amigos... Ay! Eso duele, no te muevas Ya quítate Matt Esperen solo un poco más...
1. El primer día en Wammy's House

El portazo que dio resonó en toda la casa, la cólera que sentía no cabía en su cuerpo, esa gota había derramado el vaso y ahora solo podía desquitarse con lo que encontrara en su habitación.

_ ¡Idiotas!.. ¿Cómo se atreven?_ Grito mientras aventaba todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

_"Es por tu bien"_ dijo con voz chillona, imitando a su madre _ Por mi bien?... si claro _ exclamo sarcástico_ esto no puede estar pasando…_ se calmo un poco, se apoyó contra la pared y se dejo caer hasta llegar al suelo.

Miraba directamente a un punto fijo en el techo, donde no había nada, pero eso no importaba porque no le prestaba real atención, él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. ~Me expulsaron de un colegio, o dos… bueno cinco en realidad, pero que es eso?... que es una visita al reformatorio?... eso no es nada…~ se levanto el cabello e hizo algo que casi nunca hacia se lo ato con un lazo negro ~Otra vez a ser el nuevo, otra vez tendré que ganarme una reputación, otra vez a empezar de cero…~ se levanto pesadamente y camino hacia la cama, allí se recostó y tomo un libro que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Comenzó pasando paginas como si estuviera buscando una en particular, pero no era así, no buscaba nada, solo era un entretenimiento… ~Bueno, no puedo evitar que mis estúpidos padres me envíen a ese mugre internado, pero tal vez pueda aprovecharlo… debe tener algún lado bueno…~ cerro el libro y lo dejo, otra vez miraba a la nada, pero ahora no solo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, en su mente estaba haciendo un balance de la situación.

Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, encontró barios puntos favorables.

~Si bien ya no veré a mis amigos, que más que amigos eran fanáticos ya que no me importaban mucho, pero ese no es el punto, tampoco veré a mis padres. Los profesores no son nada, puedo perfectamente con ellos, pero con mis padres es un poco más complicado… así que si estoy lejos de aquí, podre hacer lo que me plazca y como mucho, solo me expulsaran de otra estúpida escuela… no la necesito, ese par de infelices siempre supieron que no me gustaría la estúpida escuela… después de todos los exámenes las visitas al psicólogo y demás, a nadie le quedaban dudas sobre que yo era un prodigio, ellos fueron los únicos que no quisieron creerlo já…~

Se levanto de la cama y fue en busca de una maleta. La dejo sobre la cama y comenzó a poner sus cosas allí.

Miro todo lo que había puesto en la maleta, absolutamente todo lo que había ahí adentro y una idea se le cruzo como rayo, así, de repente.

~Todo esto, todas estas cosas son parte de lo que yo soy ahora… pero si ya no quisiera ser yo?... aun que cambie barias veces de escuela, nunca cambie mi discurso, siempre era simplemente yo. En este internado, nadie sabrá quien soy, ni siquiera existe la posibilidad de que alguna vez me hayan visto, ya que esta muy lejos de aquí… creo que este seria un buen memento para reinventarse… ~ Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y comenzó a sacar todo de la maleta, hasta que quedaron solo algunas prendas de ropa y dos o tres libros. Luego aprovecho el nuevo espacio para meter mas de sus barras de chocolate, su vicio, su más grande tentación…

Su marca favorita eran los Mello's, era los que siempre comía. Solo comía los de puro chocolate negro, le parecía que el chocolate blanco o esas variedades con maní u otras cosas eran una tontería. Podía comer una barra tras otra, era fanático, al punto de ser adicto.

Justo cuando estaba por serrar la maleta, decidió dar una ultima ojeada para ver si no olvidaba nada, al ver sus chocolates se dio cuenta de algo muy interesante. Una de las barras había quedado encimada sobre otra, lo único que se leía en la gran etiqueta era: Mello…

~Mmm… Mello?... la verdad, preferiría eso antes que Mihael … mmm… definitivamente lo prefiero y si de renovarse se trata, no veo porque no cambiarme el nombre o al menos ponerlo como seudónimo, alias, o lo que se me ocurra… me gusta y tiene la actitud suficiente, me recuerda al chocolate y nunca me agrado que me llamaran Mihael, mis padres lo eligieron y así me han dicho desde que tengo memoria, a estas alturas eh llegado a aborrecerlo…~ definitivamente, Mello, llego para quedarse, desde hoy ese solitario chico rubio de cabello largo hasta los hombros y mirada penetrante, tomaría sus propias decisiones… obvio que esto le traería problemas, pero el sabría sobrellevarlos (o al menos eso creía).

Para sorpresa de sus tutores, el chico se fue de la casa sin oponer resistencia. Una vez en el nuevo internado se paro frente a la puerta y pensó… ~las cosas por aquí se pondrán buenas ahora que llegue…~

…

_Oh que agradable, esto no podría ponerse mejor…_ hablo extremadamente sarcástico _Es justo lo que quería_ sus frases emanaban sarcasmo, como luz emana el sol. ~Bueno, me expulsaron… y que? Eso no me afectaba… soy un jacker, me las arreglare…creo que expulsarme por alterar unas cuantas calificaciones de la pagina de la escuela es algo extremista. Después, lo primordial era conseguir otra escuela y llega esta oportuna carta, diciéndome que me gane una beca (que jamás solicite) para una gran academia llamada Wammy's house, todo podría ser perfecto, si no fuera porque es un internado… si acepto la beca, no veré más a mis amigos, ni a mi novia, ni a mis estúpidos simios del equipo de futbol, a los que les cambiaba buenas calificaciones por favores jajaja ellos son mis favoritos…pero si decido no aceptarla y quedarme aquí, es probable que no quieran aceptarme en otra escuela, debido a mis antecedentes…~

Ese pobre chico estaba frente a lo que para él, era una difícil decisión. Luego de mucho pensarlo y considerarlo, al fin su lámpara se encendió…

~Los del equipo de futbol americano me mataran cuando se enteren de que no pude cambiar sus calificaciones, sospecho que Linda me engaña desde hace un tiempo, además seguro habrá chicas lindas en ese lugar y es una beca por dios… no puedo dejar pasar esto…~ el chico se levanto de un brinco, tomo la carta y un bolso para guardar sus cosas, pero cuando miro el papel se dio cuenta de algo muy importante…~Esto queda en Inglaterra… y yo estoy en Estados Unidos, eso quiere decir que tendré que viajar en avión… ~ Al pelirrojo no le gustaban los aviones, pero no tenia otra opción.

Antes de irse, dejo una nota para sus amigos, él pensó que lo entenderían si les explicaba porque se iba tan repentinamente…

"Fui raptado por una raza de extraterrestres donde todas son mujeres, creo que planean reproducir su especie conmigo, obviamente no pondré resistencia. No me esperen… Matt"

Al "superar" su miedo a volar… (no supero nada, se la paso llorisqueando como nenita)… y luego de llegar al Internado, el joven Matt fue derecho a la dirección, quería una habitación de inmediato, no había dormido en todo el viaje porque estaba muerto del miedo.

….

_Otro año… para que?... Ryuzaki tiene su confianza depositada en mi y obviamente no le voy a fallar… hay hermano_ suspiro_ no es que no me guste el Wammy's House, pero a veces es tan aburrido… quieres que tenga amigos, pero todos son una manga de idiotas…_

El joven alvino jugaba con unos títeres mientras hablaba para si mismo, estaba solo en la que era su habitación, no tenia otra compañía mas que la de sus juguetes.

~Es obvio que este será otro año aburrido~ se levanto del suelo y camino hasta la ventana, cuando miro vio a un alto pellirrojo discutiendo con un chico rubio ~Oh… tal vez no sea tan aburrido~ una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes.


	2. El primer día de clases

**Tengo que aclarar que estos personajes no me pertenecen, aunq seria genial si asi fuese...**

**Advertencias: Escenas de violencia y lenguaje adulto(?)... **

A todos los jóvenes se les asigno su propio dormitorio, nada espectacular, pero suficiente como para una sola persona. Cada habitación tenia una cama una mesa con dos sillas y una pequeña biblioteca. Todas las habitaciones estaban ubicadas en un largo pasillo y al final un gran bloque de baños. El ala este era para las chicas y el ala oeste era para los chicos...

El Primer día de clases Mello se quedo dormido, llego tarde a desayunar, tarde a clases y discutió con el profesor de ingles, esto solo en dos horas, ¡El primer día!

Por su parte Matt también se quedo dormido y llego tarde a todos lados, pero como si eso no fuese suficiente, se quedo dormido en la clase de Fisica, bajo el argumente de "Esta clase es muy aburrida".

Near que ya asistía esa escuela desde hace unos años, se comporto como un estudiante normal, mientras que los otros dos terminaron en la oficina del director... ¡El primer día!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Sentado en una banca junto a la puerta de la dirección estaba nuestro rubio rebelde. Él estaba esperando a que lo llamaran, cuando otro chico llego.

/Un tipo raro, que media como dos metros y llevaba el uniforme igual que yo [Pantalón gris, camisa blanca (afuera y con las mangas remangadas) y corbata azul (desajustada), con la diferencia de los gogles], era petirrojo, con ojos verdes y un tanto más alto que yo... si fuera una chica tonta, como todas las de por aquí, seguro estaría tras él...

-Deberías sujetarte el cabello el cabello-me dijo desparramándose en la silla.

-¿Alguien te pregunto?- se que respondí algo cortante, pero era un completo extraño y ademas se estaba metiendo en mis asuntos...

-Para ser una chica eres bastante antipática...- ¿¡Una chica!? el idiota ni siquiera me estaba mirando, ademas ¿no se daba cuenta de que tengo voz de hombre?

Lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo acerque más a mi para decirle: -¿Eres Idiota?, ¡Soy hombre!- ese tonto solo atino a separarse y comenzar a reír a carcajadas -¿De que te ríes?- ya había logrado que me enojara... /

Matt se disculpo por confundirlo y se presento, a lo que el rubio respondió con un: "No me importa quien mierda seas..."

Pero después de un rato lo pensó mejor y en voz baja soltó un: "Me dicen Mello..."

Después de eso Mihael se recogió el cabello y una mujer anciana le dijo que entrara a la dirección.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

(En el mismo momento, pero en otro lugar)

/Estaba sentada, viento las hermosas flores del parque, cuando de repente, un pequeño niño de cabello blanco se sentó junto a mi. Era toda una ternura, daba ganas de abrasarle, y besarle, y ponerle un listón y otras cosas, pero su expresión era rígida no mostraba nada... me quede un rato observándolo y luego me fui... ¡Era tan guay! /

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

/Luego de hacer un nuevo "amigo" llamado... ¿como era? M-Me... Mello o algo así... bueno, lo importante es que luego de eso, recibí un super sermón del director jejeje...

Nota Mental: No dormir en clase y no quedarse hasta las cinco de la mañana con los juegos en linea.

Estaba por ir a mi habitación para seguir con mis juegos, pero decidí pasar por el patio para tomar un poco de aire fresco...

Al salir, una rubia que estaba super candente paso junto a mi, era tan linda y me distraje tanto mirándola... que no vi que un estúpido banco se atravesó en mi camino... si, termine aterrizando del otro lado, bastante adolorido cabe agregar.

Cuando abrí mis bellos ojos verdes, vi a un chico frente a mi, su aspecto era muy tierno y tenia una voz suave, lo que dijo fue:"disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Era muy lindo daba ganas de apretarle las mejillas y hablarle como bebe jajajajaja...

-Yo estoy muy bien- me levante lo más rápido que pude, tratando de disimular el dolor.

-Oh... ya veo...- despues de decir eso, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar... ~¿Se esta yendo?~ fue lo único que atine a pensar.

-¡Espera!- se dio vuelta con una tierna expresión de duda-¿Cual es tu nombre pequeño?- dije con una amble y compradora sonrisa.

-Near... y no soy pequeño, tengo 15- después de decir eso se fue...

Bien, aprendí barias cosas...

Near es un chico de 15, aunque no parezca, con una gran paz interior, y exterior, que usa camisas grandes y tiene el cabello blanco... Ah! y que tiene pocas habilidades sociales, pero aun así... es muy tierni :3/

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Mientras Nuestros otros dos chicos se veían por primera vez, Mello estaba leyendo en la biblioteca (Es un chico malo, al que le gusta leer)

Estaba muy concentrado en su libro cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba...

-Oye, ¿Eres tu Mihael Khel?- Un chico alto, de buen porte y con brillante cabello castaño lo estaba buscando.

-Si y tu eres arrogante- hablo sin dejar de mirar el libro -¿Quien eres y que necesitas?- pregunto sin ganas mientras marcaba la pagina y dejaba el libro sobre la mesa.

-Soy Liyght Yagami del tercer año, considera esto como tu comité de bienvenida- Light realmente era arrogante y tenia poca paciencia cuando de "tontos" se trataba-Deberías intentar no meterte en problemas el primer día de clases...-

-Y tu deberías intentar no darme ordenes y meterte en tus asuntos...- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa falsa y luego frunció el ceño.

-No tengo tiempo para esto...- se acomodo el cabello -¿Conoces a un tal Mail Jeevas?-

-¿Un pelirrojo, alto, ojos verdes, gogles al cuello, sonrisa de tonto y despistado total?- pregunto el blondo bastante serio.

-Si-

-No...-

-No estoy para juegos- el mayor ya se estaba cansando.

-Me lo encontré hace un rato, pero ahora no se donde esta...- Mihael volvió a abrir el libro clavando la vista en él.

-Gracias...- sin más el castaño se retiro.

/Light Yagami, que chico tan aburrido.../

**Espero este segundo capitulo sea de su agrado y disculpen la tardanza, es que estaba terminando otro fic jejeje... bueno, ya conocimos a los protagonistas, y de apoco iremos conociendo a los personajes secundarios :D **

**Me despido y nos vemos, cuando me vean(? **


End file.
